deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear vs Cinnamon the Cat
Fnaf vs Five Nights at Cinnamon's note:cinnamon and his friends are my ocs Wiz:there are a lot of animatronics Boomstick and these animatronics are evil like freddy fazbear and his friends Wiz:and cinnamon the cat and his friends. Boomstick:he's wiz and i'm boomstik and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Freddy Fazbear wiz:freddy fazbear's pizzeria a place where happiness and fun come to life. Boomstick:if getting killed and shoved into a freddy suit is fun. Wiz:freddy fazbear is the lead singer of the animatronic band. Boomstick:he has microphone he can use to stab his opponents I mean a freaking microphone. note:thank you to everyone who made a domm depicting freddy using his mike as a weapon you inspired me. Wiz:he also has the ability to teleport,and super strength. He can also bite his opponents. Boomstick:but his signature weapon is his jumpscare. cues Freddy's jumpscare. Wiz:despite being the main antagonist freddy doesn't come out until night 3 this might be a reference to the fact that bears aren't energetic. Boomstick:so he is like hiberating? Wiz:no boomstick he is just inactive unless someone runs out of power Boomstick: Freddy also has stealth can you see him? (shows picture of freddy in girls bathroom.) Boomstick:well anyway the best thing about freddy is his evil laugh. cues freddy's laugh Bonnie the Bunny. Wiz:bonnie is the guitarist of freddy fazbear's pizza Boomstick:she is one creepy bunny Wiz:actually boomstick Bonnie is a girl. Boomstick:bonnie is a girl? my life is a lie. note:this is a reference to the fact that I originally thought bonnie was a girl Wiz:bonnie has super speed along with a guitar to whack his oponents. cues Bonnie's jumpscare. Boomstick:ah don't eat my face if you were hungry just eat the pizza. Wiz:bonnie is the most energetic animatronic. Boomstick:so does bonnie plays football. Wiz:no Bonnie is the first one to move, Boomstick:that animatronic can't help but piss you off. Chica the Chicken Wiz:chica the chicken is the back up singer of freddy fazbear's pizza. cues Chica's jumpscare Boomstick:aaaah if you jumpscare me one more time chica I will turn you into kfc. Wiz:boomstick Chica will put up more of a fight than that well anyway Chica has super speed and she has 2 sets of teeth. Boomstick:wow! what kind of person would let kids play with her. Wiz:chica can also has super intellegence since she can hack into your camera into a second. Boomstick:she also goes to the kitchen to eat pizza. I kinda don't blame her, if I worked in a pizzerea I'd probably eat the pizza. Foxy Wiz:one of the most popular animatronics. Unlike the other animatronics foxy isn't a memeber of the band. Boomstick:he is popular because he is freaking pirate and who doesn't like pirates. Wiz:foxy can slash people with his hook and can run. Boomstick:is foxy running a marothon? Wiz:No Boomstick well anyway Foxy can hack into your electricty. cues Foxy's jumpscare Boomstick:surprise mother fucker!!!! Wiz:foxy can also open his jaw wide and has sharp teeth. He also lunge at people. cues withered foxy's jumpscare Boomstick:looks like Foxy is a football player. Golden Freddy Wiz:not much is known about golden freddy. Boomstick:I am going to pawn him. Wiz:he hacks into your game. cues golden freddy's jumpscare Boomstick:awww bleep that no good son of a bleep that jack bleep Wiz:golden freddy can become a head and fly at you and teleport Boomstick:looks like he is gold Cinnamon the cat Wiz:Cinnamon the Cat is the lead singer of Cinnamon's Candy Shop which was opened in 2005. Boomstick:like a cat he is lazy. Wiz:I wouldn't say lazy I would just say waiting. He doesn't come out until night 2. Boomstick:like a cat he can slash his opponents. Wiz:he can also hit his opponents with his tail possesses super speed and intelligence Boomstick:I always knew cats were evil. Perry the Penguin Wiz:Perry the Penguin is the guitarist of cinnamon's candy shop. Boomstick:he is also a hybrid of perry the platypus and pablo the penguin. Wiz:Perry the penguin is an emperor penguin who can fly for short periods of time even though penguins are flightless. Boomstick:he can also run perfect for freeze tag Wiz:he can also slash his opponents with his flippers, smack them with his flippers, and peck them. Boomstick:yep that is one viscous penguin cues Perry's jumpscare Minty the Mink Wiz:Minty the Mink is the drummer of Cinnamon's candy shop. Boomstick:and since she is a drummer she has an addiction to drum sticks. shoes Minty eating ice cream. Wiz:Minty gets easily distracted by ice cream and usually goes to the candy room to eat it. Wiz:unlike the other animatronics at cinnamon's she lacks super speed and insted relies on teleportation. Boomstick:she can also curl herself into a ball like sonic. Wiz:she also has mink instincts and a cannon that shoots smarties. Boomstick:smarties?why not cannon shells. Wiz:cinnamon's candy shop is a kid's attraction. Boomstick:I am so jelous of her getting to eat all that ice cream Piggy the Pig Wiz:piggy the pig spends most of his time in the pig sty usually pooping. Boomstick:poor guy he spends most his time rolling in his own shit,piss,and mud. Wiz:piggy the pig is strong,can run very fast,and wrestle his opponents. Boomstick:wow! that's pretty cool. He also has a grappling hook kinda like batman. Wiz:Piggy the Pig can be very dangerous when he leaves the pig sty. Boomstick:he is going to shit all over your security room Silver Cinnamon Wiz:In 1964 Chocolate's candy factory was made. note:chocolate's candy factory opening up in 1964 might be a reference charlie and the chocolate factory being published in 1964. Boomstick:factories they are real life magic. Wiz:Chocolate the cat killed a kid turned him into gummy bears so they had the place burned down killing Chocolate the cat, Chocolate's zombie haunts the place, he is now refferred to as silver cinnamon. Boomstick:he can teleport like silver the hedgehog. Wiz:he is blind but he has good hearing,smell,uses sonar,and can feel using the vibrations of the earth. Boomstick:he is also a superior hacker he hacks into your door,your lights,your camera, and your audio so if he doesn't jumpscare you he can seriously screw you up. Wiz:alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall Boomstick:it's time for a death battle. The Player closes the doors. He runs out of power. Freddy Jumpscares him and kills him. Suddenly he finds Cinnamon in the room. Freddy:wh-wh--o-- ar-e-e you-ou Cinnamon:Cinnamon Cat and I'm not alone. Perry,Minty,Piggy,and Silver Cinnamon comes into the office. Freddy:I-I ha-ha-ve a-a- te-team a-as we-well-ll Bonnie Chica Foxy and Golden Freddy come in. Fight! Freddy tries to punch Cinnamon but Cinnamon dodges due to his super speed and slashs at Freddy. Perry slashes and slaps Bonnie. Bonnie runs away. Perry flies at Bonnie at full speed. The two wrestle. Meanwhile Cinnamon is about to do a finisher on Freddy,but Freddy teleports away. Freddy punches and kicks Cinnamon. Suddenly Minty pulls out a smarty cannon on Chica and fires multiple smarties at Chica. Chica takes them all. Meanwhile Piggy tackles Foxy and they wrestle. Piggy ties up Foxy using his grappling hook. Foxy cuts his way out of the rope. Piggy runs away but Foxy catches up to him and lunges at him. Foxy stabs Piggy through his chest and bites down on his neck and rips his head off. Meanwhile Minty is still firing smarties at Chica. Chica simply picks a smartie off the ground and eats it. Minty gets annoyed and does the spindash on Chica. Minty teleports behind chica and punches her. Minty teleports in front off chica. Chica punches and kicks minty at super speed. Minty teleports away. Minty teleports next to chica and punches her but chica bites Minty's right hnd with her second row of teeth. Chica pecks hole in Minty's head between Minty's eyes. Minty hits the ground, dead. Meanwhile Bonnie throws Perry. Perry pecks Bonnie.The two have a "sword fight" with their guitars. Bonnie throws Perry. Before Perry could get up Bonnie bites off Perry's head. Silver Cinnamon beats up Golden Freddy. Silver Cinnamon throws golden freddy. Silver Cinnamon teleports in front of golden freddy and slashes at him multiple times. Silver Cinnamon picks up Golden Freddy with his tail and slams him against the wall. Golden Freddy teleports away. Golden Freddy hacks into the game and jumpscares Silver Cinnamon. Silver Cinnamon is killed. Cinnamon the cat hits Freddy with his tail multiple times. Freddy teleports behind Cinnamon and decapitates him with his microphone. K.O.! Boomstick: a good old animal fight. Wiz:despite Cinnamon and his friend's abilities the animatronics were able to counter the abilities. For example, Freddy's teleportation makes up for cinnamon's speed. Boomstick:even though Cinnamon has cat instincts he is still just a cat.] Wiz:also the animatronics have more experience since freddy's pizza was out in the 80s while Cinnamon's candy was in the 2000s. Boomstick:every user here might not have a good head about this. Wiz:the winner is freddy fazbear. yay Freddy won!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Hyper Anon Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles